pettofandomcom-20200215-history
Hiroki
Hiroki (ヒロキ) is one of the main characters in Pet. He possesses memory operation skills having an "image" of goldfish and often works with Tsukasa. Appearance He has long spiked orange-tinged colored hair that is lighter atop his head in comparison to the strands. His caramel-colored eyes can appear yellow depending on the light. Hiroki is seen wearing a white T-shirt with red sections namely the sleeves, a nabla (an upside-down triangle) on his left chest area, and also on the left, two large triangles forming half a square. This appears to be worn over a dark-colored undershirt of some type. In addition, Hiroki wears double-layered shorts with the outer fabric being near black in color, and the inner material black in color. If he wears socks they are not visible within his sneakers which are red, laces included, with a blue pattern on either side of each shoe near the heel, the shoes also have white soles. Around his neck, he has a paper airplane necklace that rests on his chest. In his fish state, Hiroki takes on the goldfish appearance his power is based on. He keeps his eyes, yet his flowing hair becomes wavy and fin-like and he gains serrated teeth. This is usually a temporary transition state between one form and the other, but he can remain in it. Personality Often expressing emotion, he tends to do it in extremes. Whether it is merrily spraying water, to angrily speaking his mind, then tearful displays when he felt upset, Hiroki is outwardly expressive. He states he hates having to visit the valley areas of people's minds. Hiroki grows despondent having realized his dream of opening a place with Tsukasa but not having him there with him. In such a mindset he will alienate potential customers with no concern for the loss of business. Contemplative, he acknowledges that his developing powers leave him more emotionally unstable afterwards. History Hiroki is a small child at the bottom of a fish tank, hearing from Tsukasa that they are too sensitive and is why they cannot make their own memories. When his peak was formed, he heard how valleys were to be collected to hide it. A memory shows Hiroki hearing about locks from Tsukasa. Both are children kneeling on the gravel of a fish tank and he asks why is it bad for people to enter his Peak. He appears confused to hear that Valleys are needed to protect his Peak, as he busies himself by riding a large goldfish above.Episode 5: Locks Story Hiroki is working with Tsukasa outside a diving themed cafe and bar, asking him if at some point they should open a bar of their own. He would be the director if Tsukasa is the manager before entertaining himself by spraying the hose upwards. Not scared by Kenji who shouts from an apartment nearby, Hiroki is happy enough that he has soaked himself. He does not appear happy at Kenji's presence and follows Tsukasa up the stairs inside to change. He is grumpy as he watches Tsukasa speak to Kaori on the phone, before throwing it against a dartboard. Smirking, he did not take well to Tsukasa's face when he was speaking to her, more so when she was responsible for them working so late. Demanding to know who Tsukasa is calling a child, Hiroki crumbles a newspaper on him. On top of him on the floor, he is further incensed when Kenji enters the room and told to save the foreplay for after breakfast. Hiroki clarifies they are having a fight. Receiving the offer to manage the bar and after rent take whatever profits they make, Hiroki enthusiastically accepts Kenji's offer. He tells Kenji he went up to the third floor to give him a letter he notices, but he was not in. He offers to check Tsukasa's phone before casually unbuttoning his shirt and then licking Tsukasa's chest. With Kenji shouting what are they are doing, Hiroki states he is repairing Tsukasa's phone before asking if Kenji is alright. Hearing that he has a headache, Hiroki suggests a best cure for that, demonstrated with using a gun to shoot himself in the head. Hiroki joins Tsukasa in tackling Kenji, saying that he is going to hurt someone and that he is losing it. Hearing Kenji explain Katsuragi and Yokota driving off a cliff, Hiroki assures him they both believe him. With it time to leave, he tells Kenji to keep the money he offers them before walking out with Tsukasa to meet Satoru waiting for them.Pet Manga, Chapter 2Pet Anime, Episode 1: The Crushers It is remembered that Hiroki questioned Kenji on what happened to Yokota. He is unimpressed with Katsuragi for calling them the crushers, and when he arrives informs him that Yokota did not tell Kenji anything. Hiroki raises sending Kenji elsewhere, enthusiastic that he and Tsukasa have a chance to run the bar. He is then told by Katsuragi that he will need to crush Kenji, and Hiroki reacts by confronting him, before being stopped by Tsukasa. He is pleased when Tsukasa suggests changing Kenji's memories rather than having him killed, more so when Tsukasa voices that he can handle it. Successful in persuading Katsuragi to allow them to alter Kenji's memories, Hiroki wakes Kenji and has him see him as Yokota and asks of the best memories they had together. Holding arms with Tsukasa as well, Hiroki transforms into a goldfish as he travels to Kenji's best memory. Diving upwards to a boat above them, Hiroki is a giant goldfish that breaches the glowing water with aurora and hibiscus flowers above them. Happy to see the sky, he transitions back to a giant human and picks Tsukasa up to speak to him. Hearing he has gotten faster, Hiroki becomes delighted at the flowers and begins gathering them. At Tsukasa's suggestion, Hiroki speaks and the memory of Yokota says his words to ask the Kenji in this moment of his memories if he remembers where they first met. Following that lead, and splashing out of a glass of water as a goldfish, Hiroki then carries Tsukasa as they look around the bar setting they have travelled to. Seeing Kenji start a fight with Yokota, he feels it is simple to swap the Yokota from this locus. Tapping into Yokota from this memory, he asks Kenji when was the first time Katsuragi offered him work. Travelling to a scene of one of them discarding a needle, Hiroki thinks if the work memories begin here they should collapse this bit. With the valley being needed, Hiroki finds that Kenji's is from his childhood. With the confirmation that it does not involve Katsuragi, they can erase those memories without his valley being affected. He is incensed and confronts Satoru when he joins them, with Katsuragi as well. Hearing him meaning to collapse the valley, Hiroki transforms into a giant goldfish, swallowing them all to end the scenario and bring them back to the apartment. He is faint and has not the energy to chastise Katsuragi. Collapsing to the floor, he says he will not let Kenji be crushed. With the resolve to continue the memory alteration, he orders Katsuragi out unless he wants to puke again. Attempting to reach Kenji's peak with Tsukasa, he finds himself in a gloomy environment with him mid transformation. Watching Kenji and Yokota emerge from the water, he sees the locus, the moment of Yokota recommending they open a bar as Kenji's happiest moment, his peak. Hiroki says this is bad, since the peak is built on a conversation he had with Yokota and if they change his impression of him then Kenji's peak will collapse for sure. Retrieving a small memory of Katsuragi with Tsukasa playing his part, Hiroki will play the part of Yokota in their plan to swap Yokota with Katsuragi as the one who suggests to Kenji that they open a bar. Silently, Hiroki walks off from the memory replacement. The peak is still formed and Hiroki sadly considers the golden setting sun rather than the aurora and flower visage it was before. Gaining consciousness he is sweating as he comments on the change, but Hiroki is reassured that he saved Kenji's life. Taking his place in the car with Satoru, he states that Katsuragi is starting to push his luck and it is the last time he cleans up his mess. Turning to grasp Tsukasa he asks what he says to them opening their own place and living respectable lives.Episode 2: Views of the Peak Hiroki appears exceptionally pleased that he and Tsukasa have in reality opened their own place, a store selling pet aquarium fish called "Fish & Fish". He assumes this also means that they do not have to do any more jobs for the company. Initially happy to greet a customer, his tone changes seeing that it is Katsuragi, and informs him they are not doing anymore jobs. Hearing from Tsukasa that he alone will do the jobs to pay the company back for the fish shop, Hiroki is told to take care of their store. Hiroki requests that Tsukasa promise him that he will not go in with Satoru. Sweeping the floor, he disheartenedly confirms the ten Yen price for a Guppy fish. He explains to a woman and her friend that they are cheap so people buy them on impulse, essentially cheap bait to get people to buy fish tanks. Pleased that the woman actually wants to buy two, Hiroki asks if she would want the Arowana fish as well. Gathering them, he tells Hitomi's boyfriend, Ucchi that he is not selling any fish to him after he stated he would feed them to his turtle, Snappy. Accepting the money, Hiroki asks if that guy is her boyfriend, before telling her to take a good look at him, he is one ugly dude. store]] Tending to the tanks, he thinks of how Tsukasa said they would run the store together, and remembers himself as a child when he met Tsukasa and formed his Peak. Noticing Hitomi at the store again, he hears she broke up with Ucchi, which resonates with Hiroki and he simply ushers her out the shop. By evening, he stands at the counter with his head in his hands, in the dark. His face lightens up and he runs to greet Tsukasa who has arrived. In the morning, he opens the store and takes notes as Tsukasa shows him the cash register. He is not happy to see Tsukasa drive off once more.Episode 3: Jobs At this point with Tsukasa's absence, Hiroki has not opened the store. Sitting by himself, he asks aloud when he is coming back. Startled to see Satoru, he is not in the mood for being cheered up. Even though nothing has been sold except for two guppies, Hiroki is against Satoru's suggestion of using their power on people, equating it with still working for the Company. Cracking a fish tank glass in frustration, opening this place was a means of him and Tsukasa to go legit. Using a vase to collect the spilling water, he pensively comments that he knows the reason why he wanted to run a store. It is because he stayed at Kenji's where their feelings for a respectable job intertwined due to Hiroki's weak lock. Repeating what Tsukasa told him, Hiroki's ability to sync must be really high but he reasons it might mean it is easy for his emotions to get mixed up. Being able to swim much faster recently, Hiroki reflects that he has also become much more emotionally unstable afterwards. Tearfully affirming what he sees as the problem, it is that Tsukasa knew Hiroki would end up like this, but still went away on a job. He remembers selecting his image of a goldfish, choosing that since Tsukasa shared his peak with him. Remembering the moment where he held an orb of water containing the fish out of Tsukasa's water body, it is because of that why Hiroki is here now and why Tsukasa cannot leave him. Hearing how Tsukasa himself has not heard from the person who gave him his peak, and Satoru having not seen Hayashi in two years, Hiroki decides to be patient until Tsukasa returns. Enquiring about the Carrier pigeons Satoru mentioned at the pizza joint, it is news to Hiroki that the term refers to hypnotized people who do not know they are passing information along. An additional feature is that it can keep information secret from Katsuragi, Hiroki wants to know why he would be sniffing around a pizza shop. He is angered to hear a lookout is there and calls Tsukasa to ask why they are being monitored. Finding that Tsukasa is not answering his messages, Hiroki finds a single large black butterfly in the store. Opening the shutters, he lets it out.Episode 4: A Trap for Hayashi As a child hearing about Locks, Hiroki is riding a goldfish as seen by Tsukasa and Hayashi.Episode 5: Locks Episode 6: Back Door Images Pet TK.png|Center right Hiroki and water.png|Holding a water orb Promotional image 5.png Tsukasa resting on Hiroki.png|The draining effects of syncing Insisting they are having a fight.png|Insisting they were fighting Reflection.png|The best cure for a headache Holding Tsukasa.png|Holding Tsukasa Hiroki.png|About to transform Expressing anger.png|Frustrated at having to do Katsuragi's work Hiroki is happy.png|Happy Relationships Tsukasa Hiroki is Tsukasa's pet having received his peak from him, and choosing his image based on Tsukasa's. He constantly thinks about him, greatly desiring to live a decent life with him, with one off the hand long term suggestion being that they open up a bar. He shows what others have called jealousy when Tsukasa is interacting with others. When Tsukasa suggests completing a task with Satoru, Hiroki is adamant that he is still capable despite being exhausted. When considering their life options, he turned to Tsukasa and suggested opening up a place of their own and living respectable lives. Apart from him, Hiroki appears despondent having attained the dream of having their own place, but wanting Tsukasa with him. Thinking of Tsukasa's business advice, not caring how customers may receive it, Hiroki continues to factor Tsukasa into his conversations such as reacting strongly when hearing that someone had broken up with their boyfriend. His low spirits are reversed seeing Tsukasa again. He is unaware of who shared their peak with Tsukasa since he never talks about the past. In episode 6, Hiroki instantly shared his Peak with Tsukasa in order to save him from being crushed, proving just how far he would be willing to go for him. Satoru He comes across him in his dealings with Tsukasa and blames Satoru for bringing him into Kenji's memories, seizing his clothes in anger. Visited by him in the pet fish store, Hiroki vents his feelings on him. Considering him lucky since he is able to use a door image, Hiroki then berates Satoru for always talking to him like he is older. When he was upset at Tsukasa's absence, Hiroki was consoled by Satoru. Hearing how he has not seen the person who gave him his peak in two years, Hiroki thinks Satoru has done pretty well to hold up. Hiroki apologizes for taking out his anger on him. Katsuragi He has a negative impression of Katsuragi for labeling him and Tsukasa as 'the crushers' and for his willingness to murder people. When Katsuragi means to have Kenji murdered, Hiroki instead turns to Katsuragi as the problem and traps him in his own mind. Tired of working for him he resolves to no longer do any jobs but runs the pet fish shop Katsuragi paid for. Hayashi Hiroki is aware of him as the person who gave Satoru his Peak, but does not know that he also gave Tsukasa his Peak. Kenji Scolded by his manager for getting water everywhere, Hiroki does not consider him scary when he is up in his apartment. Though not hostile, when agitated Hiroki tells Kenji he cannot just walk into their apartment as he pleases. Despite misgivings, it was Hiroki who told Kenji to keep the money he offered them, and also suggested they send him to some island in the Pacific. Hiroki was adamantly against the idea of crushing Kenji. Ron He is unknowingly monitored by this member of The Company from across the road. Abilities Image His image is an orange goldfish, he was able to choose his own and opted for that since Tsukasa's image is water. By transforming it he can travel to different memories with the size of the fish able to adapt to the amount of water he emerges from. Hiroki's Peak Hiroki's Peak is a tall rectangular fish aquarium with myriophyllum pinnatum plants, an aquarium bubbler and gravel. A single large goldfish swims overhead. However, episode 6 reveals that his Peak is the river portion of the Peak he received from Tsukasa; an endless sea of water. It is currently unknown if the fish aquarium from his flashbacks was his original Peak. When rescuing Tsukasa the water took the form of the epipelagic level of an ocean sized body of clear water with sun beams reaching down and many small bubbles floating gently upwards. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters